L'espoir
by Kerbella
Summary: Melina est une télépathe pour son plus grand malheur. Le désert qu'est sa vie reprend peu à peu des couleurs suite à sa rencontre avec Sookie Stackhouse, elle aussi télépathe de son état. GodricXoc
1. Rencontre au clair de lune

Ca y est, la nuit était tombée. Et je n'étais toujours pas rentrée chez moi.

Je devais bien avouer que mon sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été très probant et que j'aurais sûrement du faire plus attention au chemin que j'avais emprunté durant ma fuite.

Quelle piètre fugueuse je faisais ! Je n'étais partie de chez moi que le matin même et déjà les remords m'assaillaient.

Il faut dire que mon départ n'était du qu'à un coup de tête suite à une énième prise de bec avec ma bien aimée génitrice et le fait de me retrouver seule dans les rues à cette heure ci avait le don de me remettre les idées en place.

Parce que voila, je devais bien l'avouer, je mourrais de peur. J'étais âgée de seulement 13ans et de toute mon existence je n'avais jamais été seule.

Voyez vous, je présente une certaine « particularité » depuis quelques années déjà, et étant donné que j'éprouve le plus grand mal à contrôler cette dernière ma mère s'est escrimée depuis toujours à me suivre en permanence afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse un jour se douter que j'était douée d'une pareille aptitude .

Autant vous dire que cette opération avait finalement été réduite à l'état d'échec cuisant, étant donné que tout le voisinage me prenait au mieux pour une attardée mentale et au pire pour une dangereuse psychopathe. Bon après tout je les comprenais, qui n'aurais pas été dérangé de constater qu'une petite fille d'apparence si ordinaire semblait pouvoir répondre à leurs questions de façon anticipée, alors même quelles n'étaient chez eux qu'au stade de la pensée ? Ma mère avait fini par conclure que je devais être une sorte de médium, ou peut être un jeune fille simplement douée d'empathie et capable grâce à cela d'interpréter l'état d'esprit des gens. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette part de moi l'horrifiait et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle me cachait le plus possible du reste du monde. Elle ne me le disait pas mais j'avais également saisi au fil de ses pensées à quel point elle avait honte d'avoir donnée naissance à une telle dégénérescence de la nature.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été la cause de notre dispute, et donc celle de ma fugue.

Vous savez, ma particularité me fait capter les fréquences des esprits des gens comme si je me basais sur des fréquences radio. Mais contrairement à une radio je ne peux jamais couper le contact. Mon esprit reste en permanence assailli par les pensées des autres, et à plus fortes raisons celles de ma mère.

Comme je sais que ça la met mal à l'aise, la plus part du temps je me forçe à ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais ce matin, encore engourdie de sommeil je n'ai pas fait attention et ai réagi sur une question qu'elle se posait en son fort intérieur.

-Melina ! Avait elle hurlé. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

J'avais eu beau m'excuser platement, la machine à vociférations s'était mise en route. Excédée, et pour couper court au conflit je m'était précipitée hors de l'appartement, sans prendre le soin d'emporter aucunes affaires. Elle n'avait pas cherché à me retenir.

J'avais pour ma part marché d'un pas furibond dans les rues, sans prêter attention où j'allais. Les pensées des passants s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit et je m'efforçais au maximum de ne pas y prêter attention.

Au bout de quelques heures mes pieds s'étaient mis à me faire mal, j'avais alors cherché une ruelle isolée du reste des mortels afin de pouvoir me reposer tranquillement sans être perturbée par leurs pensées.

J'y était finalement restée toute la journée et alors que je me décidais finalement à rentrer chez moi, j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence, j'était tout bonnement perdue.

Je me suis mise à marcher calmement, en tentant de me rappeler par où j'avais bien pu venir. L'horloge fixée à la devanture d'une pharmacie non loin de là m'indiquait qu'il était 11heure et quart. Une heure bien trop tardive pour une ballade improvisée dans les rues quand on a que 13ans si vous voulez mon avis…

Cependant je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'était absolument incapable de rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens. Je dus donc me résoudre à demander mon chemin à quelqu'un… Et je devais être particulièrement malchanceuse car les rues étaient complètement vides à cette heure-ci.

Alors, tout doucement, j'ai fait le vide dans mon esprit, tout en tentant pour une fois, de rechercher les échos d'autres cerveaux humains qui se trouvaient dans les alentours. Bingo ! Je venais de capter plusieurs fréquences non loin de là. Je me suis donc dirigée vers ses dernières. Cela ma mené à la terrasse d'un petit bar, plutôt glauque avec son néon rouge qui indiquait « Le Redmonster Pub », mais je n'était pas en mesure de faire la difficile.

Les clients de l'établissement, une bande de motards plutôt bruyante et un groupe de femmes à la mine patibulaire, ne m'avaient pas remarqués pour l'instant. Je me suis dirigée vers une femme d'un age intermédiaire, maquillée comme un camion volé, et lui ai demandé mon chemin d'une toute petite voix.

Elle s'est tout d'abord renfrognée, en gardant le silence. J'ai capté dans son esprit qu'elle était étonnée de voir une gamine dans un coin aussi mal famé de Cleveland qui plus est à une heure aussi tardive, elle à ensuite pensé que ma présence à ses coté risquait de laisser croire aux autres quelle était ma mère et que cela allais ruiner ses chances d'emballer le beau brun à la longue crinière qui lui faisait des clins d'oeils depuis le début de la soirée. Elle a alors craché un « -Casse toi morveuse ! » tout en me repoussant vers la rue d'un geste sec.

Tandis que j'allais à nouveau tenter une approche, je me suis soudain sentie soulevée de terre. Un des motards m'avais saisie par la taille. Alors que je commençait à paniquer il ma porté face à son visage et ma demandé d'un ton faussement sympathique :

-Et bien ma petite chérie, on s'est perdue ?

Son haleine était chargée d'alcool et il sentait la sueur. J'ai également capté dans ce qui lui servait de cerveau qu'il avait une certaine tendance à apprécier les très jeunes filles. Cédant à la panique je commençais à me débattre et à hurler quand il a plaqué une main de fer contre ma bouche pour m'obliger au silence. Puis il s'est retourné vers ses compagnons en leur expliquant qu'il allait me raccompagner chez moi. La façon dont il avait insisté sur le mot « raccompagner » laissait bien présager de ses intentions réelles mais les autres membres du groupe n'eurent pas l'air de s'en formaliser particulièrement, au contraire, leurs pensées lubriques me vrillaient la tête. J'ai tourné un regard affolé vers le groupe de femmes mais aucunes ne semblaient encline à prendre le risque de me venir en aide.

Alors que je cédait au désespoir et que des larmes commençaient à me piquer les yeux, une voix glaciale a soudain retenti.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de votre part de la laisser en paix.

Le ton était poli mais la menace implicite que contenaient ces mots était à peine voilée.

Mon « ravisseur » s'est précipitamment retourné pour contempler quel était l'imprudent qui avait osé proférer une telle remarque.

-Qu'est ce que t'a, gamin ? Lui a-t-il demandé d'un ton rageur.

Je pus lire son soulagement dans son esprit. En effet, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait absolument rien de menaçant. Il semblait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, ses cheveux châtains clair étaient coupés court et ses yeux étaient marrons aux reflets dorés ce qui allais plutôt bien avec la pâleur extrême de son teins. Ses habits de lins blancs laissaient entrevoir une musculature fine et sa taille n'excédait pas un mètre soixante dix sept.

Il avait l'air robuste certes, mais même une jeune fille de 13ans comme moi pouvais comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à la masse de muscle qui me tenait actuellement sous le bras.

Cependant il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'étrange. Au-delà de l'exceptionnelle gravité qui habitait ses traits pour quelqu'un de son age, grâce à mon 'talent' je pouvais sentir qu'il était différent… Justement parce que je ne sentais rien ! Il n'émanait aucun signal cérébral de cet individu. Et pour moi cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était anormal, donc, particulièrement dangereux.

Mais bien évidemment mon ravisseur n'avait pas pu sentir cela…

-Viens par ici que je t'éclate ta gueule d'ange. A-t-il vociféré en faisant un geste de la main au jeune homme pour l'inciter à venir près de lui.

Contre toute attente, et devant tous le reste du groupe assis à la terrasse qui regardait la scène d'un air ébahi, mon sauveur s'est avancé vers lui. Choqué par son aplomb, le motard s'est exclamé :

-Tu signes ton arrêt de mort gamin !

Cette grosse brute a alors préparé un coup de poing, bien décidé à mettre sa menace à exécution… Alors que je m'attendais à tout moment à voir mon mystérieux sauveur se faire casser le nez sous mes yeux impuissants, le motard a soudain interrompu son geste.

Il fixait le jeune homme dans les yeux de façon intense, comme s'il était incapable de détourner le regard.

-Ca suffit. A calmement asséné mon sauveur de sa voix grave. Tu va la reposer par terre, puis tu va aller te rassoire bien gentiment au bar avec tes amis. D'accord ?

L'homme semblait bercé par les intonations suaves de sa voix de ténor. Il a hoché la tête et s'est contenté de marmonner un « d'accord » étouffé. Puis il s'est lentement dirigé à la table de ses camarades qui le regardaient d'un air médusé. A la façon dont il se mouvait on aurait pu croire voir un zombie. C'était vraiment étrange !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de plus m'appesantir sur le sujet car un instant plus tard j'ai senti une main fraîche et ferme saisir la mienne et m'entraîner plus loin dans la rue avec autorité. Une fois qu'il a jugé que nous nous étions assez éloigné du bar, mon sauveur s'est retourné vers moi et m'a demandé mon adresse. Il est reparti de plus belle une fois que je lui ai répondu, mais il n'a pas lâché ma main. Nous avons fais le trajet en silence, il ma paru beaucoup plus court que le matin même. Sûrement parce que je savourais avec délice la présence du jeune homme sans être perturbée par aucunes pensées parasites.

Enfin, bien trop tôt à mon goût, nous sommes arrivés devant le 12 Magnolia's street où j'avais ma résidence. Débordante de reconnaissance je me suis alors retournée vers mon « ange gardien » pour le remercier.

-C'était un plaisir. M'a-t-il répondu de sa voix grave. Mais s'il te plait fais plus attention à l'avenir, à cette heure-ci les rue regorgent de créatures bien plus dangereuses pour une petite fille que quelques motards avinés.

Même si je n'ai pas bien saisi sur le coup à quel genre de personnes il faisait référence j'ai décidé de passer outre et de lui demander quel était son nom avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Après m'avoir une dernière fois scrutée de son regard profond, il a précisé :

-Godric.

Puis il a fait demi tour et s'est enfoncé dans la nuit.

…

Je fus réveillée par le hurlement persistant de mon téléphone portable.

C'était un fait assez rare pour être remarqué étant donné qu'en général personne ne m'appelait. Encore dans le cirage mais néanmoins piquée au vif je me suis empressée de décrocher.

-Melina Parker au téléphone. Ais-je annôné.

-Bonjour Melina, c'est Sam Merlotte, je viens de recevoir votre lettre de candidature au poste de serveuse dans mon établissement et je dois vous avouer que cette dernière m'intéresse beaucoup. Quand seriez vous prêtes à faire un essai ?

Oulala il me prenait de cour ! J'étais arrivée dans la petite bourgade de Bon Temps il y a à peine une semaine, bien décidée à m'y installer pour une longue période. J'avais alors entrepris de trouver un job et envoyé des CV un peu partout. Ce type devait vraiment être en manque de serveuses pour m'avoir contactée aussi vite !

J'ai rapidement consulté mon emploi du temps, qui n'était pas très chargé je dois bien l'avouer, et je lui ai aussitot répondu :

-Et bien, Monsieur Merlotte, si cela ne fait pas trop tôt pour vous je suis libre dès aujourd'hui.

-Au contraire ! (Il s'emblait absolument ravi). Venez cet après midi à partir de deux heures. En général c'est plutôt calme, ainsi nous pourrons voir si le job vous conviens !

Après avoir échangé quelques politesses, j'ai finalement raccroché.

Après réflexion j'était plutôt contente, certes un job de serveuse n'était peut être pas une profession de rêve mais pour une télépathe en manque d'argent comme moi, c'était parfait.

Ma mère était décédée d'une leucémie foudroyante alors que j'allais sur mes 16ans et j'avais été placée en foyer jusqu'à ma majorité. J'en avais 24 à présent et le temps était venu pour moi de me débrouiller par moi-même.

Combien de fois n'avais-je rêvé que mon mystérieux sauveur Godric ne surgisse sur son cheval blanc pour m'enlever à cette vie de misère ? Je souris devant ma propre naïveté. Ce beau jeune homme avait pendant longtemps hanté mes pensées et était même devenu pendant un temps la source principale de mes fantasmes. Mais bon, je ne l'avais jamais revu et je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais, point important que je m'était peu à peu fourré dans le crâne.

Malgré cela ma vie sentimentale restait lamentable étant donné qu'il est (comme vous pouvez l'imaginer) quasiment impossible de sortir avec un garçon normal quand vous entendez absolument tout de ce qu'il pense sur vous, même les détails les plus osés.

Je menais donc jusqu'alors une existence des plus fade et j'espérais que ce nouveau départ à Bontemps allait m'offrir des perspectives d'avenir plus excitantes.

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné sur les coups de midi je me suis inquiétée de savoir quelle tenue j'allais bien pouvoir porter pour ma mise à l'essai de l'après midi. J'ai finalement opté pour un tee shirt blanc tout simple et un pantalon noir confortable. Après m'être rapidement maquillée je me suis engouffrée dans ma vieille ford et je me suis rendue au Merlotte.

Le bar paraissait légèrement défraîchi vu de l'extérieur mais avais néanmoins l'air sympathique. Sans plus de cérémonie je suis rentrée à l'intérieur. Il y avais une dizaine de clients tout au plus et aucuns n'a semblé me prêter une attention particulière. J'entendais leurs pensées bourdonner en fond sonore mais j'arrivais à ne pas y prêter trop attention. Il faut dire que j'avais fait de sacrés progrès dans la gestion de ma « particularité » et je parvenais à présent à dresser une sorte de barrière mentale avec les gens autour de moi.

Une serveuse blonde était en train de remplir les salières. Peu de temps plus tard j'ai vu un homme surgir de l'arrière du bar. Il se déplaçait avec l'assurance du propriétaire sur son domaine, j'en ai déduit qu'il devait être le patron. Je me suis tranquillement approchée de lui et après lui avoir serré la main, je me suis présentée.

-Rebonjour Mr. Merlotte, je suis Melina, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Il avait l'air tout a fait sympathique. Cependant par mesure de précaution j'ai sondé son esprit. Je faisais cela régulièrement avec les gens que je rencontrais, cela m'évitait souvent de mauvaises surprises dans le futur. Je fus étonnée de constater que ses pensées m'étaient difficiles à lire, comme si elles étaient partiellement cachées par la sorte de halo rouge qui les entourait. Malgré cela, le peu que je parvenais à capter m'incitait à la confiance.

Une fois rassurée je lui ai adressé un sourire radieux. Il ma ensuite fait faire le tout du propriétaire et m'a expliqué la façon de fonctionner du bar, je n'était guère surprise étant donné que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce travail. Enfin, il m'a présenté aux autres employés présents. Lafayette, le cuistot aux airs de grandes folles qui m'a aussitôt plu de par son coté boute en train , Tara sa cousine qui gérait la partie boisson et qui, bien qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, m'a saluée de façon très chaleureuse, puis Arlene , une pétillante serveuse aux cheveux roux. J'avais également exploré tour à tour leurs esprits quand Sam m'a présentée à la dernière employée présente pour le moment. C'était la jeune fille blonde que j'avais aperçue en entrant. Elle s'appelais Sookie Stackhouse et avais l'air ravie de faire ma connaissance. Mais alors que je sondais ses pensées tout en lui serrant la main, j'ai réalisé avec une surprise énorme quelle était en train de faire la même chose. Elle s'en est elle aussi immédiatement rendue compte et s'est extirpée de mes pensées. Nous nous sommes contemplées, abasourdies, dans un silence de plomb, pendant de longues secondes. Puis j'ai laissé germer sur mes lèvres un sourire ravi et j'ai murmuré, débordante de joie, juste à son attention.

-Dieu merci je ne suis plus la seule…

…

**Bon ben voila, chapitre de mise en route fini ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Cela vaut il la peine d'être poursuivi ?**

**Un grand merci d'avance à mes reviewveurs **


	2. Soirée entre filles

Une fois le premier choc passé, Sookie et moi-même nous sommes très bien entendues. Il fallait dire que nous avions un point commun peu répandu, ce qui avait le don de créer des liens…

J'avais été embauchée par Sam le soir même de ma première journée d'essai et j'avais saisi l'occasion d'une pause entre deux services pour me jeter sur ma blonde collègue et la noyer sous le flot de mes questions. Contrairement à moi, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer « quelqu'un comme nous », un jeune homme employé dans un luxueux hotel pour vampires de Dallas. C'était un véritable émerveillement pour moi de constater que nous avions exactement les mêmes aptitudes, le fait de ne plus être seule m'emplissait le cœur de joie.

Nous avions vite convenu de nous retrouver lors de notre jour de congé pour faire mieux connaissance, loin de la pression du travail. Elle m'avait invitée à dîner chez elle le dimanche suivant. Elle résidait dans une maison ancienne mais coquette, située légèrement la périphérie de Bon-Temps. Nous nous étions mutuellement racontée nos vies, en détail, sans rien omettre. Son enfance, la mort de ces parents, puis de sa grand-mère… J'avais été interloquée devant ses récits de vampires, de comment ils avaient mis a profit son don et l'avaient entraînée dans maintes aventures, aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Elle m'avait décrit toutes ces personnes importantes dans sa vie : Jason , son frère, l'intégralité du personnel du Merlotte, un certain Alcide… Deux noms cependant revenaient très souvent : Bill et Eric. Deux vampires.

Je n'étais pas sans savoir que les vampires agissaient de nos jours en parfaits citoyens américains. Ils avaient en effet fait leur coming-out il y avait 5ans environs, suite à la découverte par des scientifiques japonais du Tru-blood, un sang synthétique qui leur permettait de se nourrir sans dépendre du sang des humains. Cette nouvelle en avait bouleversé plus d'un. Une secte s'était même crée afin de lutter contre ces « fils du diable ». En ce qui me concernait je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de croiser un vampire. A vrai dire j'étais assez indifférente à tout cela du moment que l'un d'entre eux ne me vidait pas de mon sang. Mais j'était néanmoins surprise et assez admirative des rapports étroits qu'entretenait Sookie avec leur communauté. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop qu'un humain vienne fouiner dans leurs affaires.

En contrepartie, j'avais raconté Sookie ma propre vie. Bien moins passionnante que la sienne je dois bien l'avouer. Je lui avait parlé de mon don et de la manière dont j'avais peu a peu appris le contrôler. Après plusieurs discutions avec elle sur ce sujet, il m'apparut que mon niveau de maîtrise était de loin inférieur au sien.

Au fil des semaines nous passâmes du stade de connaissance à celui d'amies, ce qui ne manqua pas d'en surprendre plus d'un à Bon-Temps. En effet les locaux étaient connus pour être difficiles à aborder, en plus de ça Sookie avait la réputation d'être un peu folle sur les bords.

Ce fut également à partir de ce moment qu'elle m'en révélât plus au sujet de ses étranges fréquentations. Une information notamment me fit l'effet d'une gifle…

Nous étions en train de discuter d'Eric, un Sherif vampire résidant à Shreveport qui avait pour habitude de l'employer lorsqu'il désirait obtenir certaines informations « directement à la source ». Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Elle m'expliquait à quel point il pouvait être difficile de travailler sous les ordres d'un vampire, vu la roublardise dont certains pouvaient faire preuve. Elle avait ajouté que le seul intérêt qui résidait dans ce genre de collaboration était le fait quelle n'avait pas d'efforts à fournir pour échapper à leurs pensées parasite.

J'avais tiqué à cette phrase car cela me rappelait fortement l'impression qui m'avait étreinte des années plus tôt alors que j'avais fait la connaissance de Godric. Se pouvait il qu'il fasse partie de cette espèce ? Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre, cependant au vu de la description détaillée des vampires que me fit Sookie, j'étais bien obligée de constater un nombre troublant de similitudes. Ce constat était assez perturbant, mais loin de m'effrayer il accrut encore (si c'était possible !) le profond respect que j'éprouvais pour celui qui m'avais jadis sauvé la vie.

Malgré la curiosité qui me titillait, j'avais tenu ma langue et omis de parler de Godric à Sookie. Après tout, les vampires étaient relativement nombreux et il était un peu trop optimiste d'espérer que Sookie ait pu le connaître…

Quelques semaines plus tard…

C'était un mardi pluvieux, le Merlotte était quasiment vide, mis à part ses piliers de bar habituels. Je séchais distraitement les verres que Sam était en train de laver. Mon regard se perdait par la fenêtre, scrutant la brume ambiante.

Sookie était en congé aujourd'hui et je m'ennuyais ferme, privée de la présence distrayante de ma collègue et amie.

Mon attention fut alors captée par l'entrée en fanfare dans le bar de Tara Thornton. Cette dernière était la meilleure amie de Sookie et c'est tout naturellement que nous avions été présentées l'une à l'autre quelques semaines auparavant.

Tara était une fille franche, avec un caractère explosif, mais j'avais bien vite compris que sa rudesse n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle avait appris à se forger pour se protéger de son enfance difficile. Elle n'avait eu aucuns préjugés à mon égard, même lorsque Sookie lui avait révélé « notre point commun ». Rien que pour cela, je l'avais tout de suite appréciée.

Le sourire éclatant de Tara contrastait étonnamment avec le temps morne de l'extérieur. La jeune femme, dès qu'elle m'eut repérée, s'avança à grand pas vers moi et me serra avec force dans ses bras. Son attitude me surpris mais je ne laissa rien paraître : elle avait l'air si heureuse.

-« Melina ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « Tu ne devineras jamais ! » Continua- t-elle en riant.

Je résistais à l'envie d'aller directement lire la réponse à cette affirmation dans son cerveau lorsqu'elle ajouta :

-« Mais où est Sookie ? Je voulais vous annoncer cette nouvelle à toutes les deux ! »

Je lui avait alors expliqué que Sookie était en congé aujourd'hui, mais cela ne sembla pas entamer son enthousiasme. Excitée comme une puce elle me donna rendez-vous chez Sookie à la fin de mon service, puisque je ne travaillais pas ce soir. Une fois cet arrangement pris, elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras puis sorti du Merlotte aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, dans un éclat de rire.

Légèrement interloquée je me retournais vers Sam qui avait assisté à toute la scène et semblait lui aussi être aussi surpris que moi par ce comportement inhabituel chez la jeune femme.

Il haussa finalement les épaules dans un geste désinvolte et me dit avec le sourire :

-« J'espère que tu me mettra dans la confidence demain matin ! »

Sa curiosité me fit sourire et je secouais vers lui mon index de façon menaçante.

-« Hors de question, ce secret sera bien gardé ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement et nous continuâmes de façon un peu plus joyeuse notre tâche.

….

Deux heures et demi plus tard, je me garais devant la maison de Sookie. Dès ma sortie de la voiture je pus entendre les éclats de rires qui provenaient de la maison. La soirée s'annonçait festive.

Je toquais à la porte d'entrée et Sookie me cria immédiatement d'entrer. Mes deux amies étaient assises dans le salon, confortablement installées dans le canapé. Je m'installais devant elles dans un vieux fauteuil qui devait avoir trois fois mon age et souris devant leur air conspirateur.

Constatant qu'elles avaient décidé de me faire languir je choisi de leur forcer la main en demandant à brûle-pourpoint :

-« Alors, qu'en est-il de ce scoop de l'année ? »

Le sourire de Sookie s'agrandit encore plus.

-« Le scoop du siècle plutôt ! » Fit cette dernière. Ma blonde collègue se tourna ensuite vers son amie en disant : » Allez Tara, racontes-lui ! »

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Devant mon air ahuri elle me racontât qu'elle avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre le matin même pour un superbe jeune homme qui était venu dans le magasin de vêtement où elle avait été embauchée pour deux mois. Elle avait réussi à être assez courageuse pour l'aborder. Ce dernier s'était comporté en gentleman et avait même accepté de lui donner son numéro de portable.

Comme Tara finissait à midi elle l'avait rappelé dès la fin de son travail et ils avaient discutés durant de longues heure. Le jeune homme avait finalement expliqué à Tara qu'il était employé au célèbre bar à vampires de Shreveport dont Sookie était une habituée : Le Fangtasia. Le bel inconnu lui avait alors proposé de venir faire un tour au bar ce soir car il était de service.

Légèrement décontenancée, je me demandais intérieurement si tout cela n'allait pas un peu trop vite. Si Tara, tout à sa joie d'avoir trouvé une personne qui lui plaisait, ne risquait pas de se faire avoir par un beau parleur.

A la tête que fit Sookie, je compris qu'elle venait de lire mes pensées.

« _Je comprend tes doutes ! »_ Me dit-elle par voie psychique. « _Mais Tara est mon amie et elle a déjà tellement souffert que je ne peut que l'encourager si elle pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse… »_

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment alors qu'elle poursuivait.

« _Mais tu as raison sur un point : on ne connaît pas cet homme. Et le fait qu'il travaille dans un établissement pour vampires implique le fait qu'il aime vivre dangereusement… Il serait peut-être plus sage de l'accompagner ce soir afin de se faire une idée. »_

Sa dernière remarque me fit sourire. Il était évident que Sookie voulait passer les pensées du prétendant de son amie au peigne fin avant de donner son assentiment à cette dernière. Cependant je n'étais pas sûre que Tara soit ravie de nous avoir pour chaperons. Il allait falloir trouver une bonne excuse.

Une fois de plus ce fut Sookie qui la trouva.

-« J'ai toujours voulu emmener Melina au Fangatasia ». Dit-elle à Tara. » Et ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ais pas eu de nouvelles d'Eric. Pouvons-nous t'accompagner ce soir ? »

Si Tara avait grimacé à la mention du nom d'Eric (qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement d'après ce que j'avais compris) son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire à l'entente de la deuxième question.

-« Hey, c'est qui les télépathes de nous trois ? » S'exclama –t-elle en riant. » Parce que c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensait en vous convoquant ici toutes les deux ! »

….

Nous avions mis peu de temps à nous préparer. Tara, dans la perspective de ce soir avait apparemment passé toute la fin d'après-midi à se pomponner. Sookie avait enfilé une robe légère blanche avec des imprimés de fleurs rouges très jolie (j'avais saisi dans son esprit que cette dernière était la préférée du vampire Eric) et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Quant à moi j'avais rapidement enfilé un jean denim noir après mon service pour me rendre chez Sookie. Comme nous faisions à peu près la même taille cette dernière m'avait finalement prêté un top un peu plus habillé que le banal tee-shirt que j'avais mis pour venir. J'avais ensuite emprunté la salle de bain de Sookie quelques minutes afin de me maquiller légèrement et de passer un coup de brosse dans mes longs cheveux noirs qui avaient la désagréable tendance à gonfler par des temps pluvieux comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

Une fois prêtes toutes les trois nous nous étions joyeusement engouffrées dans la voiture de Tara qui avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues et avait projeté dans tous les sens le gravier du devant de porte. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

Le trajet jusqu'à Shreveport se déroula sans encombres. Nous nous étions arrêtées pour manger dans un fast-food en bord de route lorsque nous avions réalisé qu'aucunes d'entres nous n'avait avalé la moindre chose depuis midi et que nous étions toutes les trois affamées.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard nous étions sur le parking bondé du Fangtasia. Je réfrénait un fous rire en constatant que l'établissement était situé juste en face d'un Toys 'R'Us, trouvant le décalage entre les deux bâtiments assez comique.

-« Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde ce soir ! » Fit remarquer Sookie en regardant l'impressionnante file d'attente devant l'entrée.

Tara et moi hochâmes la têtes en signe d'assentiment, tout en prenant place à la fin de la file.

Nous attendîmes environs une quinzaines de minutes. Pendant ce temps j'avais observé avec curiosité les autres personnes de la file d'attente. Il y avait vraiment de tout !

Des touristes curieux, de touts jeunes adultes en quête de grands frissons et même des fanbangers. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais. Ces derniers, prêts à tout pour se faire remarquer des vampires, quitte à leurs servir de repas, m'inspirèrent immédiatement de la pitié. Certains arboraient fièrement dans le cou des traces de morsures. A la vue de leur blessures je ne pu m'empêcher de me faire la remarque que se faire mordre devait être très douloureux. Sookie m'avait dit que cela dépendait en grande partie du vampire. Certains faisant des efforts pour rendre l'expérience la plus agréable possible, d'autre drainant leurs victimes sans aucune considération.

Quoi qu'il en fût, je pris la ferme résolution de ne pas me faire mordre ce soir.

Trois minutes plus tard nous arrivions enfin devant la personne qui gérait les entrées. C'était une femme, assez belle et très maquillée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge à dentelle noire et sa taille était enserrée dans un corset.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle était seule pour gérer une telle masse de clients, doutant qu'elle puisse maintenir l'ordre face à des hommes avinés. Je compris mon erreur lorsque je ne ressenti aucune pensées émaner d'elle, ressentant juste un grand vide. Elle était donc une vampire. Je revis instantanément mon jugement sur elle en me disant qu'aucuns ivrognes ne seraient assez fous pour venir la défier.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, le visage blasé de la vampire muta en un sourire _carnassier_.

-« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Sookie ! » Dit-elle d'une voix veloutée. « Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de ta compagnie ! »

Elle salua Tara d'un simple hochement de tête puis leva à mon intention un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Pam », répondit Sookie de façon ferme, « je te présente Melina Parker. C'est une collègue et une amie à moi. »

Ladite Pam me souris et je pus voir ses canines pointer dernière ses lèvres pulpeuses. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Sookie.

-« Eric est à l'intérieur. » Lui dit elle. « Il sera ravi de te voir. Ton absence le laisse toujours quelque peu _sur les crocs _! » Continua-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendus.

Sookie la remercia rapidement et nous entrâmes sans plus attendre dans le bar.

L'intérieur de ce dernier me surpris. A ma plus grande honte j'étais bercée de stéréotypes à l'encontre des vampires et je m'étais presque attendue à rentrer dans une sorte de crypte, avec des chaînes, des instruments de tortures et des cercueils partout. En réalité le bar était très bien agencé. L'ambiance était tamisée et la palette de couleur des murs et meubles était composée de noir et de rouge, _sang_ bien sûr… Je fus soulagée de constater qu'aucuns des clients ne semblait être en train de se faire vider de son sang par un vampire psychopathe.

Nous fîmes quelques pas plus à l'intérieur afin de repérer une table libre. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée, la foule était tellement dense qu'on ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose.

-« Par là ! » S'exclama finalement Tara en nous saisissant par le bras pour nous entraîner vers une petite table dans un coins légèrement surélevé sur la gauche qui s'emblait être libre de tout occupants. Une fois là-bas nous nous y assîmes en laissant échapper des soupirs soulagés. Pour Sookie, comme pour moi, il était toujours très pénible d'être en contact d'une telle foule. Les pensées des gens nous assaillants sans relâches.

De notre poste légèrement en hauteur nous pûmes observer tranquillement la population présente dans le bar. Sookie m'expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs vampires disposés aux endroits stratégiques. Eric étant le Sherif de la zone, il avait le pouvoir d'obliger ses sujets à venir pour quelques heures de présences hebdomadaires au bar.

Apparemment le vampire blond n'était pas dans la salle. Sûrement dans son bureau d'après ma collègue, elle me promis néanmoins de me le présenter dès qu'il se montrerait. Pour être tout à fait honnête je m'en serait bien passée au vu de la description qu'en faisait Tara mais je souhaitait faire plaisir à Sookie.

Alors que je parcourrais tranquillement le bar des yeux, j'entendit Tara étouffer une exclamation en désignant frénétiquement du doigt un des danseurs. J'en déduis qu'il devait s'agir de son coup de foudre du matin. Je devais bien avouer qu'il était plutôt bel homme. C'était un latino, grand, musclé, le teint hâlé. Je trouvais ses traits un peu grossiers mais m'abstint de touts commentaires.

Je n'eu d'ailleurs pas le temps de plus m'appesantir à son sujet car j'avais remarqué derrière lui ce qui ressemblait fortement à une foule d'adorateurs.

Des hommes et des femmes, nombreux, tous fanbangers d'après leurs accoutrements, fixaient avec adoration une personne. Cette dernière était confortablement assise sur un fauteuil en hauteur, placé dans une sorte de niche creusée dans le mur qui la dissimulait partiellement aux regards et notamment au mien. Légèrement curieuse de connaître la cible de tous ces fanatiques je me penchais en avant pour apercevoir leur idole.

La foudre m'aurait frappée que je n'aurais pas été plus abasourdie…

Devant mes yeux incrédules, auréolé dans toute sa gloire, se tenait Godric.


	3. Cadeau de la maison

En état de choc je restait là, bouche bée, absolument pétrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Sookie et Tara, bien qu'occupées à l'observation en détail du prétendant de cette dernière, ne tardèrent pas à remarquer ma tête de poisson sorti hors de l'eau et à s'en inquiéter.

-Euh… Tout va bien Melina ? Me demanda Tara d'une voix hésitante.

On pouvait clairement voir qu'elle résistait à l'envie de me secouer fortement par les épaules afin de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Je remuais vivement la tête en un signe affirmatif pour la rassurer, mais en réalité je n'en menais pas large. Aucune d'entre elles ne fut dupe d'ailleurs et je pus ensuite sentir la présence discrète de Sookie dans mon esprit qui tentait de trouver la raison de mon malaise.

Entre nous la communication par pensée était bien plus efficace que par la parole.

D'ailleurs, il ne me semblait pas utile de la laisser hors du secret. Très rapidement je lui ouvris totalement mon esprit et lui montrait ma rencontre avec Godric, qui avait eu lieu il y avait des années de ça.

Le visage de Sookie s'éclaira au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait le fin mot de l'histoire. Tara, quant à elle, nous regardait avec insistance, impatiente d'être mise dans la confidence.

Une fois que j'eu fini d'instruire Sookie sur cette partie de mon histoire personnelle, elle se pencha sans un mot en direction de l'alcôve, cherchant sans doutes à confirmer l'identité du vampire qui s'y trouvait.

Après un bref coup d'oeil elle tourna la tête vers moi puis opina de façon affirmative.

C'était bien Godric. Sa confirmation me rendit encore plus fébrile. Un bon millier de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demandais-je finalement d'une voix blanche.

Sookie me regarda d'un air navré.

« -C'est une histoire un peu compliquée ! » Me dit-elle. « Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir le droit de t'en parler… Pas sans la permission d'Eric en tout cas ! »

Sa déclaration me fit grincer des dents, mais je savais que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir : les personnes qui trempaient dans les histoires troubles de vampires savaient que le silence était gage de longévité avec cette espèce.

« -Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici !? » S'exclama Tara, qui nous regardait échanger toutes les deux sans comprendre.

Ne souhaitant pas la laisser de coté je lui expliquais rapidement les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Godric et comment je l'avais cru mort ou tout du moins évaporé depuis tans d'années.

Ce fut alors au tour de Tara de se pencher en avant pour dévisager le vampire en question. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis tout à l'heure, il était toujours assis sur son fauteuil design et ne daignait même pas baisser le regard vers sa foule d'admirateurs qui faisaient pourtant des pieds et des mains pour attirer son attention.

A vrai dire il semblait presque être en était de veille. Son regard était voilé et il paraissait être totalement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Une bonne chose pour nous trois d'ailleurs, vu que nous l'avions tours à tour dévisagé avec une grande insistance.

Alors que Sookie allait manifestement faire un commentaire son regard s'arrêta sur un magnifique géant blond qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« -Voila Eric ! » S'exclama elle en le désignant du doigt.

Je réprimais un sifflement appréciateur. Le Eric en question était un des plus superbes spécimens de vampire mâle qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Il était grand, bien bâti, son corps fuselé était particulièrement mis en valeur par un costume haute couture au prix sûrement astronomique. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long étaient soigneusement retenus en arrière par un peu de gel et même à cette distance je pouvais distinguer la profondeur de ses troublants yeux bleus.

L'ensemble du tableau était tout à fait plaisant et je comprenais à présent pourquoi Sookie semblait lui pardonner certains traits tumultueux de son caractère.

Ledit Eric avait à présent fait quelques pas plus en avant dans le bar. Sa présence était imposante et il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était le seigneur sur son domaine.

Tara et moi-même sursautâmes quand, soudainement, il tourna la tête vers nous. Enfin, « nous » était un bien grand mot : Sookie surtout… Il avait tout à coup l'air obnubilé par elle.

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire carnassier il lui fit signe de le rejoindre alors qu'il s'éloignait nonchalamment pour prendre place à une table VIP qui lui était manifestement réservée.

L'air hésitant, Sookie se tourna vers nous, manifestement partagée entre son désir d'aller le rejoindre et sa culpabilité de nous abandonner ainsi.

Tara avait compris cela tout autant que moi et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos afin de la pousser en avant.

« -Fonce ! » Lui intima-t-elle.

Sookie nous regarda une dernière fois, pas encore totalement convaincue.

« -Vous êtes sûres ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante tout en scrutant nos réactions.

« -Allez, dépêche toi il t'attend ! » Lui dis-je tout en agrémentant ma phrase d'un clin d'oeil entendu.

Cette fois rassurée, Sookie se leva pour rejoindre aussi vite que possible le beau viking blond. Ce qui n'était pas facile d'ailleurs, car la foule présente dans le bar semblait s'être encore épaissie depuis que nous étions arrivées.

Une fois toutes les deux, Tara et moi-même avions observé pendant un petit moment Sookie et Eric discuter ensemble. Comme tout avait l'air de bien se passer nous avions finalement commencé à parler de Salazar, le danseur latino qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Tara le matin même.

Ce dernier était toujours en train de danser devant une clientèle féminine manifestement sous le charme.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que je réalisais que nous n'avions encore rien commandé à boire. Il fallait dire que nous étions assises à une table légèrement excentrée et que les serveurs, débordés par le nombre de clients, nous avaient manifestement oubliés.

Décidant de remédier à cela je demandais à Tara ce qu'elle souhaitait boire et je parti courageusement nous chercher deux verres, bravant les pensées tourbillonnantes de la foule compacte qui se pressait autours de moi.

Durant ma traversée de la salle je veillais soigneusement à passer le plus loin possible de l'alcôve. Bien que l'occupant de cette dernière semblait toujours être dans un état catatonique, je ne souhaitais pas attirer son attention sur moi.

« _Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il me reconnaisse_… » Songeais-je avec aigreur.

Quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir bataillé ferme pour dépasser deux touristes passablement alcoolisés, je parvins finalement à m'accouder au comptoir.

Le barman, manifestement un vampire d'après l'absence de pensées qui émanaient de lui, vint aussitôt prendre ma commande.

Il prépara sans sourciller le cocktail au nom exotique que Tara avait réclamé mais me jeta un regard plus dubitatif alors que je commandais pour moi-même un banal jus de fruit. La consommation de boissons sans alcool était apparemment plutôt rare dans cet établissement, et cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment… Indifférente à sa réaction je payais nos consommations et repris le chemin de la table où m'attendait Tara, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas renverser le contenu des verres à chaque collisions avec un client inattentif.

Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée car la foule était extrêmement dense et de plus en plus agitée au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans la nuit. Les gens se poussaient les uns les autres afin de pouvoir se déplacer où ils le souhaitaient. Et avec mes deux mains prises j'étais en position de faiblesse, incapable de lutter contre le mouvement que m'imprimait la foule.

Au bout d'un moment je remarquais avec colère que « le courant » m'avait portée beaucoup plus à droite que je ne l'aurais souhaité, m'amenant dangereusement près du groupe des fanbangers attroupés sous l'alcôve.

Je pesais un instant le pour et le contre au fait de rebrousser chemin, mais un regard jeté en arrière me découragea bien vite : la population y était encore plus nombreuse que celle qui se trouvait devant moi.

Fixant mon objectif final avec détermination, je repris ma marche en avant, slalomant tant bien que mal entre les autres clients.

J'étais tout à fait consciente de me trouver juste en face de l'alcôve aménagée dans le mur mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mon regard glisser dans _sa_ direction.

Mais, alors que j'enjambais avec précaution un des fanbanger qui s'était prosterné au sol je fus soudain percutée de plein fouet par deux femmes d'âge intermédiaire qui étaient en train de se battre.

Les deux harpies s'effondrèrent ensuite au sol dans un concert de grognements et d'insultes. Par miracle, le verre de Tara était encore intact mais le choc de la collision m'avait fait échapper mon propre verre qui s'était répandu sur le fangbanger au dessus duquel je me trouvais. Ce dernier, sûrement en transe, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Un peu irritée par la tournure des évènements, je regardai avec curiosité les deux femmes se battre comme des chiffonniers à mes pieds. Un instant plus tard un vampire, sûrement chargé de la sécurité, fit irruption à mes cotés. Sans me jeter un seul regard il chargea l'une et l'autre des fauteuses de trouble sur ses épaules et les emporta aussi vite qu'il était venu vers la sortie.

Une fois le calme revenu je regardais d'un air navré mon verre à présent vide et le posa sur une table à coté de moi qui était déjà jonchée de verres et de bouteilles. Puis, peu désireuse de retourner au bar et encore moins de rester dans ce secteur particulier je repris ma marche en avant pour rejoindre Tara. Chemin faisant, je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir réussi à ne pas lever les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, vers l'alcôve.

Après avoir joué des coudes une dernière fois je m'affalais aux cotés de mon amie avec un soupir de soulagement.

Tara me remercia pour le verre qu'elle se mis à siroter pendant que je lui expliquais mes mésaventures.

Sookie était toujours en grande conversation avec Eric et ne semblait pas prête à revenir de sitôt. Cependant sa présence ne nous gâchait pas pour autant la soirée car Tara et moi discutions à présent avec entrain des dernières tendances vestimentaires de la saison.

Nous fûmes cependant rapidement interrompues par l'arrivée du vampire qui avait mis les fauteuses de troubles dehors quelques minutes auparavant.

Le vampire affichait une mine hautaine et il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'il éprouvait un profond mépris pour les humains.

Supposant qu'il souhaitait avoir des renseignements au sujet de l'altercation de tout à l'heure je lui demandais poliment en quoi je pouvais lui être utile.

Le vampire renifla d'un air méprisant et se contenta de dire d'un ton grinçant où transpirait sa colère :

« -Il est apparu que votre consommation a été gâchée du fait de la rixe de tout à l'heure et on m'a ordonné de venir vous demander à nouveau ce que vous souhaiteriez boire. Ce qui vous sera gracieusement offert par l'établissement bien entendu… »

Vu le ton qu'il employait, il était évident qu'il aurait préféré m'expulser moi aussi du bar de façon musclée plutôt que de m'offrir un rafraîchissement. Il me faisait froid dans le dos.

Cependant une chose m'intriguait. J'étais quasiment sûre que ni Eric, ni le barman qui m'avait servi n'avaient pu être témoin de ma mésaventure et il était clair que l'offre du vampire devant nous ne venait pas de sa part tant il paraissait furieux… Qui alors avait pu le forcer contre son gré à venir me servir ? Mon sang se mit à pulser avec force dans mes tempes alors qu'une idée faisait son chemin dans mon esprit.

« -C'est très aimable de votre part. » Lui dis-je calmement. « Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne veux rien. »

Le vampire avait l'air très déplu par ma réponse. Mon refus le mettait apparemment encore plus en colère.

« -Permettez-moi d'insister ! » Siffla-t-il d'une voix pressante, presque exédée.

Je trouvais son attitude pour le moins étrange. D'un coté il détestait apparemment le fait de me servir, mais de l'autre le fait que je refuse qu'il le fasse le mettait en mauvaise position. De toute évidence on lui avait ordonné de s'assurer que je sois bien servie et cela sous la menace…

Levant les yeux vers lui je lui demandais avec un brin de défit :

« -Pourquoi ? »

Au vu du regard assassin qu'il me lança je devais épuiser sa patience et il résistait manifestement à la pulsion de me briser la nuque de sa force surhumaine. Il me répondit néanmoins de façon laconique :

« -Ordre d'un supérieur. »

Le regard anxieux qu'il jeta vers l'alcôve ne m'échappa pas et c'est avec un sourire ravi que je commandais le cocktail sans alcool le plus cher de la carte et demandais à mon serveur de transmettre à son supérieur tous mes remerciements.

Tara, qui avait suivit notre échange éclata de rire lorsque le vampire battit en retraite. Son hilarité me fi rire moi aussi, je me sentais d'humeur beaucoup plus légère.

Trois minute plus tard, mon serveur fit à nouveau irruption à notre table et posa devant moi avec brusquerie un cocktail coloré, beaucoup plus attrayant que le verre de jus d'orange que j'avais gâché quelques instants auparavant.

Durant ce cour laps de temps, le vampire me dévisagea d'un air meurtrier. Il était évident qu'il se croyait au dessus des humains et que le fait de me servir le dégoûtait. Il avait l'air de m'en vouloir alors que je n'y étais pour rien.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie à contre cœur, il déguerpi dans demander son reste. Son départ coïncida avec le retour de Sookie.

Cette dernière semblait être d'une humeur radieuse alors qu'elle s'installait à coté de moi tout en posant avec soin le verre de gin qu'Eric lui avait sûrement offert.

« -Eric veut faire ta connaissance ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi sans plus de préambule. « Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ? » Ajouta t'elle en toute hâte.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou inquiète. Je supposais que Sookie avait expliqué au vampire blond que j'étais moi aussi une télépathe. Et bien que je sois beaucoup moins douée qu'elle pour contrôler ce pouvoir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Eric souhaiterait mettre mes talents à profit.

La perspective de me faire instrumentaliser ne me tentait guère. A moins bien sûr que je ne reçoive en échange une contrepartie suffisante…

« -C'est d'accord. » Dis je à Sookie. « Cependant, je veux quelque chose en retour ! »

« -Tout ce que tu voudras ! » Répondit-elle aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

« - Je veux la vérité… Sur lui. »

J'avais dit ça tout en désignant discrètement l'alcôve du doigt. Je remarquais d'ailleurs à ce moment que son occupant n'y était plus, ce dernier avait du sortir de la pièce par la porte presque dissimulée par un lourd rideau cramoisi qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil.

Sookie hocha doucement la tête.

« -Je me doutais bien que tu insisterais là dessus… » Dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. « J'en ai parlé à Eric et il m'a autorisée à tout t'expliquer, bien qu'il doute que Godric puisse se souvenir de toi… » Elle avait ajouté cela avec une petite moue désolée.

Elle ne m'apprenait rien que je ne sache déjà et je ravalait bien vite ma déception.

« -Ca n'a aucune importance… » Dis-je. « Racontes moi s'il te plait. »

Sookie se racla discrètement la gorge et commença son récit alors que Tara et moi-même buvions littéralement ses paroles.

Ma collègue nous expliqua qu'il y avait un an de ça, Godric, écoeuré par tous les péchés qu'il avait commis tout au long de sa vie de vampire avait décidé de se rendre à la Confrérie du Soleil afin d'y être immolé en sacrifice. Il espérait par ce geste expier ses fautes mais également participer à la préservation de la paix entre humains et vampires. Sookie et Eric, avec l'aide d'autres vampires avaient réussi à le sortir des griffes de Steve Newlin mais les tourments qui agitaient Godric n'avaient pas disparus et le vampire avait voulu s'exposer au soleil dès le lendemain.

Son suicide n'avait pu être empêché que grâce à l'insistance d'Eric qui avait menacé de se sacrifier avec son créateur. Avec force de persuasion, le vampire blond avait convaincu Godric de venir vivre avec lui, tout en lui expliquant que ce ne serait pas mort qu'il pourrait œuvrer pour la paix entre les deux espèces.

Godric avait donc abandonné ses fonctions de Sheriff et restait depuis ce jour aux cotés d'Eric et de Pam. Cependant, il était comme un coquille vide, toujours mélancolique et torturé par ses remords. L'ancien viking ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation mais était égoïstement soulagé que son créateur soit toujours à ses cotés.

A la fin de l'explication, j'étais absolument désolée pour Godric. Il m'était difficile de comprendre à quel point il devait s'en vouloir mais je savais ce que c'était que de vivre avec des regrets. J'était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas finalement pu mettre fin à ses jours cependant sa vie actuelle devait très probablement lui peser…

Sookie changea bien vite de sujet et se mis à discuter à bâtons rompus avec Tara, pendant que je ruminais cette conversation perdue dans mes pensées.

Il était tard, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et le bar n'allait apparemment pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Le personnel de l'établissement s'agitait en effet pour guider les clients, encore nombreux, vers la sortie. Le tout se passant dans un calme relatif.

« -Eric nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau à la fermeture du bar. » Nous annonça Sookie. « Je pense qu'on peut y aller. »

Sans plus de discutions nous nous levâmes toutes les trois, puis Sookie se dirigea avec assurance vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière le bar. Apparemment elle connaissait l'établissement comme sa poche.

Certains des clients qui évacuaient les lieux nous jetèrent des regards curieux alors que nous disparaissions dans la partie privé du bar. Je captais dans leurs pensées que quelques uns d'entre eux se demandaient si nous allions servir de casse-croûte au personnel vampire du Fangtasia, afin de les sustenter après cette dure soirée de labeur.

Ces suppositions me firent repenser à la promesse que je m'étais faite plutôt dans la soirée de ne pas me faire mordre ce soir. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme sur des roulettes…

Le couloir était sombre, encombré et il y régnait une chaleur presque étouffante. Si j'avais été seule l'endroit m'aurait carrément filé les jetons. On s'attendait presque à se faire sauter dessus à tout instant par un vampire affamé.

Au lieu de cela, nous arrivâmes sans encombres dans le bureau d'Eric. Ce dernier y était seul. Le vampire blond était élégamment affalé dans un fauteuil somptueux qui aurait été digne du bureau d'un ministre. A notre entrée dans la pièce il nous souris d'un air affable et nous invita à nous assoire sur les trois chaises présentes devant lui d'un geste distrait de la main.

« -Sookie, » dit-il d'une voix veloutée, « je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations… »

« -Bien sûr ! » Fit prestement ma collègue. « Eric voici Melina, ma collègue de travail. »

L'ex-viking me souris d'un air engageant. Je savais que les vampires avaient pour habitude de ne pas se serrer de la main, je me contentais donc de lui adresser un signe poli de la tête en guise de salut.

« -Apparemment vous avez bien plus en commun toutes les deux qu'un simple emploi de serveuse… » Insinua t'il d'un ton monocorde.

Sachant où il voulais en venir j'acquiesçait. Son sourire s'élargi encore plus, laissant apparaître une canine étincelante particulièrement acérée.

« -Comme c'est intéressant… » Poursuivi t'il sur le même ton. « J'espère que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeront je pourrais compter sur vos talents pour me venir en aide… contre rémunération bien sûr. »

D'après Sookie, un service rendu à Eric équivalait à plus de 5 mois de salaire au Merlotte. Je m'empressait donc d'acquiescer : on avait jamais trop d'argent !

« -Bien sûr monsieur Northman, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » Dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« -A la bonne heure ! » S'exclama t'il avec une bonhomie toute calculée. « Bien ! Puisque le problème est réglé, je souhaiterais à présent m'entretenir quelques instants en privé avec Sookie. »

Il n'eu pas besoin de le dire deux fois car quelques instants plus tard Tara et moi-même étions debout et après l'avoir salué une dernière nous sortîmes de son bureau, non sans un soupir de soulagement.

« -Je hais ce type ! » Grinca Tara une fois dehors.

Je hochais silencieusement la tête. Après cette première rencontre, Eric m'avait tout l'air d'être un vampire calculateur, près à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Cependant, il était évident que d'être de son coté pouvais présenter bien des avantages.

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet car bientôt Tara déclara quelle allait voir si Salazar n'était pas dans sa loge et me promit de me retrouver dans quelques minutes au bar.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je retournais dans la pièce principale. Essayant tans bien que mal de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une des choses qui encombraient le couloir.

Le bar était vide et à moitié éclairé. Les employés étaient apparemment partis vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles. Je supposais que c'étaient des salariés humains qui seraient chargés de nettoyer la salle de fond en comble dans la journée.

Je m'effondrais en soupirant sur un des tabourets de bar, prête à patienter jusqu'au retour de mes amies.

Cependant, quelques instant plus tard j'entendis le grincement caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Curieuse, je me retournais vers à source du bruit pour voir apparaître le vampire qui m'avait servie à contrecœur tout à l'heure.

Lui aussi ne tarda pas à me repérer et ses yeux se mirent à brûler de colère. Apparemment il n'avait pas digéré le fais que je l'ai provoqué plus tôt dans la soirée, loin de là, il fulminait à présent de rage.

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! » Aboya t'il.

Alors que j'allais tenter de me justifier il apparu juste à coté de moi en un battement de cil et m'agrippa par le bras de sa force titanesque tout en me poussant violement contre le bar. Je grimaçais, tétanisée par la douleur et la peur. Je n'arrivais même pas à crier.

« -Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux humains qui ne respecte pas le couvre feu ? » Me demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse. « On les punis… »

J'avais beau ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées des vampires il ne fallait pas être télépathe pour comprendre ce qu'il allait me faire.

Je frémis, toujours muette de terreur alors que j'entendais le « _snik_ » caractéristique de ses crocs qui jaillissaient.

Je me mis à me débattre frénétiquement alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres mon poignet gauche. C'était peine perdue, mes efforts ne parvinrent pas ne serait-ce qu'à le bousculer légèrement.

Puis, il me mordit. Sans ménagement. La douleur fut fulgurante et me fit trembler de tout mon corps.

Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger ni même à crier.

Le sang se mis à battre furieusement à mes tempes alors que je me sentais sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Nauséeuse, une pensée incongrue me traversa l'esprit : « dire que je m'était juré de me pas me faire mordre ce soir… »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Je souhaitais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur les chapitres précédents. Toutes les rewiews sont lues et appréciées. Je dirais même qu'elles sont le carburant qui m'est nécessaire pour progresser dans l'écriture de cette fanfic.**

**Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, que ce soit sur le style d'écriture, l'intrigue ou le personnage de Melina… Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	4. Guérison miraculeuse

Alors que j'étais sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, la porte située derrière le bar s'ouvrit à la volée et je vis du coin de l'œil Sookie se précipiter dans la pièce et me chercher fébrilement du regard. Avant même qu'elle ait pu me localiser je senti la pression des crocs du vampire sur mon poignet s'atténuer brusquement lorsque qu'un Eric passablement énervé le saisi par le col et l'envoya valser sans considération quelques mètres plus loin.

Je me sentis soudain beaucoup mieux, ma nausée refluant à présent que mon agresseur était hors d'état de nuire. J'avais certes du mal à retrouver mon souffle et mon poignet saignait abondamment mais j'aurait pu être dans un état bien pire si le vampire blond n'était pas intervenu.

« -Pam ! » Appela Eric d'un ton ferme, sans pour autant élever la voix.

Ladite Pam fut à ses cotés en un éclair et sans poser une seule question à son créateur elle s'avança à pas mesurés vers mon agresseur qui n'en menait pas large. Toujours sans un mot elle frappa ce dernier au visage avec une violence inouïe. Le vampire tomba misérablement au sol et Pam se chargea de l'y maintenir en posant un pied ferme sur son torse. On aurait presque pu croire que le talon effilé de ses escarpins allait s'enfoncer d'un instant à l'autre dans le cœur du vampire. Ce dernier semblait penser cela lui aussi car il se tenait étrangement immobile.

Sookie allait faire un commentaire scandalisé quand la voix de baryton d'Eric l'interrompit.

« -Qu'est ce que cela signifie Caïn ? » S'enquit-il calmement sans pour autant jeter un regard à son subordonné, comme si ce dernier était indigne de son attention pleine et entière.

« -C'est cette humaine! » Geignit le vampire en me désignant du doigt. « Elle m'a provoquée ! »

« -Cette humaine est un de mes collaboratrices, en plus d'être une cliente du bar… » Corrigea Eric. « Mais surtout, la législation est très sévère en matière d'attaques de vampires, souhaiterais-tu faire fermer mon établissement ? » La menace dans son ton n'était pas du tout voilée et Caïn semblait être sur le point de se liquéfier de terreur devant la colère de son boss.

Je songeais avec ironie qu'Eric avait dit cela comme s'il s'inquiétait plus à l'idée de recevoir une amende pour l'infraction commise au Fangatasia plutôt qu'au fait que son subordonné aurait pu me drainer de la totalité de mon sang.

Mais après tout, je lui devais une fière chandelle et je décidais de ne pas m'en formaliser.

Après un court instant de réflexion Eric repris d'un ton guilleret :

« -Bien, il est temps de songer à une punition ! Et si nous… »

Il fut interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase par l'ouverture discrète de l'une des portes du bar qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

L'air absent, Godric venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il fit quelque pas plus à l'intérieur avant d'observer le tableau que nous formions devant lui d'un air indifférent.

Sa présence me mis aussitôt sur les charbons ardents et je tentais de me dissimuler derrière Sookie qui se tenait à présent à mes cotés.

Eric quant à lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'arrivée de son créateur.

« -Déjà de retour de ta promenade nocturne ? » S'enquit il avec un sourire paternaliste.

Godric ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il pris d'abord le soins de dévisager chacun d'entre nous tour à tour, à ma grande gêne.

« -J'ai entendu du bruit… » Dit-il simplement en guise d'explication pour son retour prématuré.

D'entendre à nouveau sa voix, à l'accent presque juvénile, tans d'années après notre unique rencontre me fit comme un choc. Je pris soudain conscience d'à quel point je me souvenais d'un moindre détail le concernant.

Cependant, il régnait une telle lassitude dans son ton ! Ses intonations mélancoliques ne semblaient pas s'accorder avec son apparente jeunesse. Il n'était plus le même…

Perturbée, je serrais toujours mon poignet gauche avec ma main droite en guise de garrot, mais ma blessure saignait encore abondamment. Cela était sûrement dû au fait que Caïn m'avait mordue sans précautions et qu'Eric l'avait séparé de moi avec une telle force que ses crocs avaient déchirés la peau fine de cet endroit.

C'était douloureux mais pas insupportable… La douleur était d'ailleurs occultée par la gêne que je ressentais de me trouver à quelques mètres seulement d'une personne que j'avais aspiré à revoir pendant si longtemps.

Sookie se mit à regarder d'un œil critique la petite flaque de sang qui maculait à présent le sol à mes pieds.

« -Melina, » dit-elle d'un ton ferme, « il faut que l'on soigne ta blessure avant de repartir ! »

J'allais protester quand Pam, qui maintenait toujours Caïn par terre avec jubilation, m'interrompit :

« -Il y a une trousse de premiers secours dans le local du personnel. » Dit-elle en regardant Sookie. « Deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir… »

Alors que ma collègue allait s'élancer pour aller chercher cette trousse providentielle la voix de Godric s'éleva soudain :

« -Cela ne sera pas nécessaire… »

Ses paroles, énoncées sur un ton neutre, nous figèrent tous. Même Eric sembla surpris, chose qui ne devait plus lui arriver souvent.

Sookie se retourna vers le plus petit vampire et leva à son intention un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je m'en charge. » Se contenta t'il de répondre en s'avançant vers moi à pas mesurés.

Eric le regarda d'un air ahuri (là, ce devait être carrément exceptionnel le concernant!) et Pam semblait presque choquée par ses paroles.

« -Notre sang est sacré Godric ! » S'offusqua il. « C'est toi-même qui me l'as appris ! »

« -C'était il y a des années de ça. » Dit son créateur d'un ton plat. « De plus je ne fais que réparer mes propres fautes… »

« -Comment ça ? » S'enquit Eric, apparemment toujours aussi surpris.

Godric se contenta de regarder sa progéniture avec indulgence.

« -C'est moi qui ait ordonné à Caïn de servir cette humaine. » Lui expliqua t'il. « C'est donc en partie de ma faute s'il l'a ensuite attaquée. »

Sa phrase venait de confirmer les soupons que j'avait eu auparavant. Ainsi donc c'était bien lui qui m'avait offert le verre. Cette pensée me rendit soudain plus joyeuse. En revanche il m'avait appelée « humaine », j'avais donc à présent la douloureuse certitude qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit », reprit il, « je vais la soigner. »

Sookie se mit à sourire alors que j'étais toujours dans le flou. Godric proposait-il de me prodiguer lui-même les premiers soins ? L'idée même qu'il pu me faire un bandage me paraissait risible…

Eric ayant apparemment considéré le problème comme réglé, il ordonna à Pam d'emmener Caïn au sous-sol où ce dernier recevrait sa punition. Devant l'air terrifié de ce dernier, j'eu presque envie de le plaindre. Puis je me souvint bien vite que ce vampire n'avait pas hésité à me mordre il y avait moins de dix minutes. Cette pensée me rendit d'humeur beaucoup moins miséricordieuse.

Puis, Eric invita Sookie à retourner avec lui dans son bureau pour reprendre la conversation que j'avais interrompue.

En très peu de temps je me retrouvais donc seule avec Godric, ce qui était bien la pire situation dans laquelle j'aurais pu me fourrer…

Il était à présent à moins de deux mètres de moi et je faisais de mon mieux pour me comporter normalement, comme la jeune femme mature et responsable que j'était sensée être.

Cependant, il fit soudain descendre ses crocs tout en s'avançant toujours vers moi. Ce simple geste fut pour moi une véritable réminiscence de ce qui m'était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et je me mis à paniquer légèrement, tentant sans succès de m'éloigner de lui. Technique qui ne marcha qu'un temps car mon dos heurta bien vite le zinc du bar.

« -Vous ne craignez rien… » Me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

La peur exacerbait apparemment ma fibre sarcastique car je lui dis soudain :

« -Bien sûr ! Un vampire sort les crocs devant moi mais il n'y a vraiment au-cu-nes raisons de paniquer… »

Cette exclamation énervée m'avait échappée avant même que j'ai pu le réaliser. Plus que consciente de qui était la personne à laquelle j'avais jeté ces paroles rageuses je plaquais brusquement ma main intacte sur ma bouche, comme si par ce geste je pouvais ravaler ma précédente remarque.

Si je m'attendais à ce que Godric réagisse mal à ces paroles, il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire.

A ma grande surprise il me fixa quelques instants avant de laisser éclore sur ses lèvres un sourire fugace.

« -Vous avez raison de vous méfier des vampires. » Acquiesça t'il. « Cependant vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi… »

J'allais répliquer qu'il ne faisait pour l'instant rien qui puisse me rassurer lorsqu'à mon grand étonnement il porta l'index de sa main droite à sa bouche et l'entailla à l'aide d'un de ses crocs. Je le dévisageais, complètement éberluée, alors qu'un sang sombre et épais perlait à présent au bout de son doigt.

Ce fut d'un air méfiant que je le regardais s'approcher de moi au point que nous ne soyons séparés que d'une trentaine de centimètre environs.

Il eu à nouveau un micro sourire, celui-ci teinté de mélancolie, face à ma réaction puis tendit sa main gauche pour saisir mon poignet blessé.

Toujours incertaine quant à ses intentions, j'hésitais un instant à le repousser, puis décidant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de toute façon bien consciente de ne pas avoir la force nécessaire pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, je le laissait m'attraper par la main.

Sa prise était douce et on aurait pu croire qu'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas trop me serrer de ses doigts puissants.

Sa peau était froide, pas glacée mais néanmoins plus froide que l'épiderme d'un humain standard. Son contact n'était cependant pas désagréable.

Je le couvais d'un regard soupçonneux alors qu'il posait son doigt entaillé contre les rebords de ma blessure. Puis, incrédule, je remarquais que cette dernière cicatrisait à une vitesse inimaginable au contact de son sang. Quelques instants plus tard et après quelques picotements désagréables, la plaie était totalement refermée. Stupéfaite, je passais délicatement mes doigts à l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant, à présent recouvert par une peau douce comme celle d'un bébé : je n'avais même pas de cicatrice !

« -Comment est-ce possible ? » Sifflais-je en levant la tête vers Godric.

« -Le sang de vampire possède un formidable pouvoir de guérison. » Expliqua t'il calmement, comme c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « D'autre part », poursuivi t'il, « tous les vampires ont la faculté de se régénérer… »

Il avait dit cela en me montrant le doigt qu'il avait mordu pour me soigner et dont l'entaille était à présent totalement refermée.

« -Extraordinaire ! » M'exclamais-je, béate d'admiration.

Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner que les vampires aient pu posséder des pouvoirs si fantastiques. C'était vraiment des créatures incroyables !

« -Il serait préférable que vous gardiez cette information pour vous cependant… » Ajouta-il.

J'acquiesçais prestement à sa demande. Les vampires étaient déjà traqués par les accros à leur sang qui proclamait que le V était la meilleure des drogues sur le marché. Il était probable que la chasse aux vampires s'intensifie si l'information se répandait que leur sang avait de formidables propriétés de guérison.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. A nouveau gênée je décidais de prendre congé de Godric.

« -Je vous remercie ! » Lui dis-je poliment. « Pour m'avoir soignée mais également pour le verre… C'était –euh- très délicat de votre part… » Ajoutais-je lamentablement.

Le vampire me regarda d'un air étrange.

« -Mais n'est ce pas à cause de ce verre que vous avez été attaquée ? » Me demanda t'il avec étonnement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma logique.

« -Pas vraiment ! » M'exclamais-je en riant nerveusement. « Je n'avais qu'à pas me laisser mordre par le premier vampire venu ! »

Ma plaisanterie ne l'avait apparemment pas fait rire. Il semblait se sentir vraiment responsable de ma mésaventure. Pour détendre l'atmosphère j'ajoutais d'un ton badin :

« -Et puis, cela nous aura permit de faire connaissance ! »

J'avais dit cela tout en guettant un signe quelconque qui aurait pu trahir le fait qu'il m'ait reconnue. A ma grande déception cependant, rien ne le laissait présumer.

Godric hocha la tête doucement.

« -C'est vrai. » Admit-il avec réticence, puis il ajoutât d'un ton plus léger. « J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir mademoiselle… »

« -Parker. » Complétais-je pour lui. « Melina Parker. »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête puis, dans un dernier salut poli, se dirigea vers l'alcôve et disparu dernière sa lourde porte noire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans mon champ de vision que je laissais échapper un grand soupir. Je réalisais que j'avais presque retenu ma respiration durant tout le temps de notre échange.

La fatigue de cette soirée pleine de rebondissement m'assaillit soudain et je me senti comateuse et fatiguée.

Heureusement pour moi, Sookie ne tarda pas à revenir dans le bar, cette fois suivie par une Tara furieuse.

« -Sookie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ! » S'exclama t'elle. « Saleté de vampires ! »

Elle avait craché le mot vampire comme s'il avait s'agit d'un fruit pourri. Sa verve me fit sourire et je la rassurais quant à mon état de santé. Sookie me fit d'ailleurs à cette occasion un clin d'œil complice et je compris instantanément qu'elle avait déjà dû voir par elle-même les prodiges que pouvait accomplir le sang de vampire en matière de guérison.

Puis, d'un commun accord et à mon grand soulagement, nous décidâmes de rentrer à Bon-Temps.

Alors que je me laissais tranquillement bercer par les balancements de la voiture, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Tara qui s'extasiait une fois de plus au sujet de Salazar qui lui avait apparemment proposé un rendez-vous pour le week-end prochain. Je me fis la remarque qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous semblait réussir dans sa vie sentimentale.

Quant à moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer très fort que le destin place à nouveau Godric sur ma route…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Eh bien, je suis moi-même surprise du si court laps de temps entre ces deux chapitres. Il faut croire que j'ai eu une forte inspiration cette semaine… Profitez-en car cela ne sera pas le cas à chaque fois.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier, mes lecteurs, mais surtout vous, mes rewiewers, qui sont certes peu nombreux mais qui sont ceux qui me poussent à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic, sachez que sans vous je n'irais pas bien loin !**

**Je suis d'ailleurs toujours aussi curieuse de connaître vos impressions et vos avis alors n'hésitez pas …**


	5. Un samedi soir banal au Merlotte

Ce samedi soir au Merlotte était une véritable torture.

Le bar n'était rempli en tout et pour tout que par une petite vingtaine de clients et pourtant il semblait que ces derniers s'étaient passé le mot pour nous rendre la tâche particulièrement désagréable.

Alors que j'attendais déjà depuis d'interminables minutes que Maxine Fortenberry daigne bien me dire le menu quelle avait choisi ( je pouvais lire dans son esprit qu'elle savait qu'elle prendrait le poulet avec frites mais qu'elle espérait me mettre hors de moi en me faisant longuement patienter…) j'avisais du coin de l'œil Sookie qui était manifestement en train de se faire sermonner par un groupe de vieilles femmes de l'autre côté de la salle. Voyant que celle-ci me regardait tout en luttant pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel je lui adressais un petit sourire désolé en guise d'encouragement tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux marmonnements de ma propre cliente.

Une fois que cette dernière eu jugé que j'avais suffisamment attendu pour qu'elle puisse passer commande je me précipitais en cuisine, pressée de mettre le plus d'espace possible et moi et cette acariâtre mégère. Toujours agacée, je tendis sans ménagement à Lafayette le papier où j'avais griffonné la commande. Ce dernier y jeta un regard distrait avant de me lancer un sourire étincelant accompagné d'un clin d'œil outrageux.

« -Un menu B pour la vieille peau ! » Gloussa-il de façon peu masculine.

Je ris devant ses manières, heureuse qu'il partage mon point de vue sur ce point. Après l'avoir remercié je retournais en salle. Alors que je scannais rapidement du regard la zone qui m'était dévolue afin de repérer si un des clients avait besoin de moi je fus interrompue par Sam qui me faisait signe de le rejoindre derrière le bar.

« -Je dois aller passer un coup de téléphone dans mon bureau. » M'expliqua-t-il une fois que je fus arrivée à sa hauteur. « J'en ai peut-être pour un petit moment alors tiens le bar pendant ce temps s'il te plait. »

J'hochais la tête et pris place, saluant rapidement les habituels piliers de comptoir qui se contentèrent de me regarder d'un air éteint. N'espérant pas plus de réponse de leur part je me mis à nettoyer le zinc du comptoir avec application. Alors que je grattais avec vigueur une tâche de café particulièrement incrustée, j'entendis distraitement que quelqu'un venait de pousser la porte du bar. Trop occupée à ma tâche, je ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Cependant, il me fallu peu de temps pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. En effet, le Merlotte d'habitude si bruyant, était à présent plus silencieux qu'un tombeau.

Je me décidais finalement à abandonner mon nettoyage méticuleux afin de dévisager le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, les nouveaux venus… Trois hommes à l'aspect menaçant se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils étaient tous de stature imposante. Au milieu d'entre eux se trouvait manifestement leur chef, un homme au teint pale et aux cheveux roux flamboyants coupés courts. Il semblait être âgé tout au plus d'une trentaine d'année et il émanait de lui une aura inquiétante. A sa droite se tenait un afro-américain dont la taille devait bien avoisiner les deux mètres alors qu'à sa gauche se trouvait l'individu le plus jeune du groupe. Une longue crinière de cheveux bruns encadrait ses traits juvéniles, je lui aurais à peine donné plus de 17ans. Cependant, je doutais que ce soit réellement le cas, car à en juger par l'absence d'ondes émanant de leurs cerveaux, ils étaient tous des vampires.

Le peu de clients présents dans le bar était toujours muet et regardaiet avec méfiance les trois individus. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir avec certitude que ces derniers n'étaient pas à proprement parler humains, il émanait d'eux une sorte d'onde maléfique qui inspirait la crainte.

Comme personne ne faisait mine de bouger, un des vampires, le chef, fit quelques pas plus en avant dans la pièce puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des banquettes situées près de la fenêtre. Les deux autres suivirent et l'ambiance tendue du bar descendit d'un cran, les conversations reprenant peu à peu.

Toujours derrière mon comptoir, j'aperçu du coin de l'œil Sam qui revenait dans la salle, apparemment inconscient du moment de trouble qui s'était installé quelques instants auparavant. Alors que j'allais reprendre mon poste de serveuse je fus soulagée de voir que Sookie était déjà entrain de s'enquérir des commandes des trois vampires. Ces derniers avaient l'air de faire preuve d'une relative civilité à son égard. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour aller chercher trois bouteilles d'O négatif, je pris parti de ce moment de calme pour commencer avec elle une de nos petites conversations télépathiques.

_« -Tu connais ces types ? »_ Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

_« -Pas du tout. »_ Me répondit-elle. _« Et c'est assez curieux car j'ai rencontré la plupart des vampires vivant dans le secteur. Ce sont peut-être des vampires de passage, même si ces derniers sont assez rares … »_

Alors que nous continuions à débattre du pourquoi de leur présence et que Sookie s'employait à réchauffer les True Bloods au micro onde, nous fumes brusquement interrompue par un éclat de voix colérique qui provenait de la table des derniers arrivés.

Ethan Wood, un vieil ivrogne habitué du bar, avait apparemment réussi à trainer sa carcasse avinée jusqu'à eux et était en train de les sermonner sur le fait qu'il y avait déjà assez de « suppôts de Satan » à Bontemps et qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter rapidement la ville s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec un pieu dans le cœur.

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé lors de l'arrivée des vampires dans le bar revint aussitôt en force et tous les clients guettaient à présent la réaction de ces derniers d'un air anxieux. Maxine Fortenberry en particulier, semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie. Le babillage colérique d'Ethan Wood n'était rien de plus qu'un monologue d'alcoolique sans queue ni tête, Ethan était en effet connu pour avoir l'alcool mauvais et pour attaquer n'importe qui au sujet de n'importe quoi lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Cependant, son discours agressif risquait de lui causer du tord. Je fut d'autant plus persuadée de cela lorsque je vis le bras du jeune vampire tressaillir furieusement dans une tentative pour contenir sa colère. La présence de son chef semblait le pousser à se maitriser mais je pris le parti de ne pas laisser Ethan pousser sa chance et je rejoins en vitesse le vieil homme afin de le rapatrier au comptoir, ou mieux, le mettre dehors. De façon parfaitement synchronisée, Sookie ramena au même moment les commandes. Elle affichait un sourire éclatant, indice qui me permettait sans avoir besoin de lire dans ses pensées qu'elle était au moins aussi soucieuse que moi du développement de la situation. Alors, que je saisissais fermement Ethan par le bras afin de l'éloigner de force et que Sam faisait mine de me rejoindre, le vieil homme réussi à se dégager de ma prise d'un geste brusque et, d'un grand mouvement du bras, il envoya valser au sol les bouteilles de True Blood tout juste posées sur la table. Ces dernières se brisèrent sur les dalles, le bruit de leur chute résonnant douloureusement fort dans le silence de plomb ambiant et le choc projetant une partie de leurs contenus sur les vêtements des vampires. Durant un instant, devant le manque de réaction de ces derniers, j'eu le fol espoir que ce geste irrespectueux resterait impuni. Puis, le chef de la bande, initialement occupé par l'inspection des dégâts infligés à son pantalon, releva la tête et darda vers Ethan Wood un regard luisant d'une sourde fureur.

Avant même que j'ai plus battre des cils, le vampire s'était levé à une vitesse surnaturelle et avait violemment projeté Ethan Wood sur une table voisine. Puis, saisissant d'une poigne de fer le malheureux humain à présent évanoui, il dévoila ses crocs et les planta directement dans la gorge inconsciemment offerte avec un bruit de succion affreux. Voyant que leur chef avait décidé de laisser sa raison de coté, les deux autres vampires prirent exemple sur lui et s'employèrent eux aussi à trouver un humain pour remplacer leurs boissons gâchées.

A ce moment une sorte de folie s'empara du reste des clients du bar, ces derniers cédant brusquement à la panique et se précipitant vers la sortie, renversant tout sur leur passage. Maxine Fortenberry courrait comme un poulet sans tête tout en poussant des hurlements stridents. Malgré le désordre ambiant, Sam, Sookie et moi-même nous précipitâmes afin de venir en aide à Ethan Wood avant que le malheureux ne soit complètement vidé de son sang. Alors que nous allions nous jeter de concert sur son agresseur, une voix tonitruante et autoritaire se fit puissamment entendre, nous figeant tous sur place, vampires compris.

Une nouvelle équipe de vampires venait d'investir les lieux. Heureusement pour nous nous connaissions ces derniers.

Je faillis pleurer de reconnaissance à la vue d'Eric. Ce dernier se tenait fièrement au milieu du Merlotte, auréolé dans toute sa gloire. Derrière lui se trouvait Pam, qui semblait penser que toute cette situation était follement amusante et une autre vampire que j'avais vaguement aperçue au Fangtasia lors de notre précédente visite. Mon cœur fit une embardée phénoménale dans ma poitrine lorsque je constatais que se trouvait légèrement en retrait derrière eux un quatrième vampire : Godric.

Le calme était à présent revenu dans le Merlotte. Lorsque les vampires inconnus avaient pris conscience de la présence d'Eric, ils avaient brusquement cessé leurs précédentes activités pour se regrouper autour de leur chef. Ce dernier observait le viking millénaire avec un air de méfiance teinté d'une certaine lueur de défi. Eric quant àlui, avait l'air très peu surpris de se trouver face à ces trois là, bien au contraire.

« -Alecto, quel plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années !» S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux tout en fixant le chef des vampires d'un regard implacable. « Je dois avouer que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. …»

Ledit Alecto sembla se renfrogner à ces paroles.

« -C'est toi qui nous a donné rendez-vous ici Eric, il aurait été courtois de ta part que tu sois là pour nous accueillir. » Répondit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Parfaitement incrédule, je regardais les deux vampires discuter tranquillement. Ils semblaient tout les deux être totalement inconscients de l'ambiance de guerre civile qui régnait dans le Merlotte. Ce dernier était à présent vidé de tous ses clients, à l'exception d'Ethan Wood toujours inconscient, des chaises renversées gisant sur le sol au milieu de bouts de verres brisés. A coté de moi, Sookie avait laissé échapper une exclamation indignée alors que le vampire révélait que c'était Eric lui-même qui les avaient invités à semer le trouble au Merlotte. Complètement imperméable à nos réactions, la conversation entre les deux hommes continuait paisiblement, comme s'ils discutaient de faits parfaitement banals.

« -Je voudrais à présent que tu m'explique les raisons exactes de ta présence ici. Je suppose que tu n'as pas quitté cette bonne ville de Jackson juste pour mes beaux yeux. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais l'orgueilleux sheriff de la zone 3 du royaume du Mississipi… »

Le vampire roux laissa échapper un sifflement maitrisant.

« -Allons Eric, ne fais pas l'innocent. Un vampire bien informé tel que toi dois forcément être au courant du coup d'Etat qui a été monté contre moi… »

« -Disons plutôt que j'avais entendu parler d'une destitution en bonne et due forme… D'une disgrâce royale plutôt que de l'indigne vol de tes fonctions… »

« -MENSONGES ! » Hurla brusquement l'autre vampire. Il semblait soudainement comme fou alors qu'il abattait violement son poing sur une table à coté de lui, la réduisant à l'état de buchettes sous les yeux désespérés de Sam qui n'osait pourtant pas bouger. « C'est par la trahison que Markham m'a volé ma place de sheriff et m'a forcé à l'exil ! »

Eric contemplait cet éclat de colère d'un air peu impressionné.

« -Et je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu as jugé bon de venir t'installer sur ma zone… »

Il fit le geste de désigner le bar partiellement dévasté et pointa d'un doigt accusateur le corps toujours inconscient d'Ethan Wood que Sookie essayait en vain de réanimer.

« -… J'ai du mal à croire que cela puisse m'être bénéfique. J'ai déjà assez de vampires indisciplinés à surveiller. ..»

« -Tu ne peux pas me refuser un droit de séjour. » Assena le vampire d'un ton sans appel tout en ne quittant pas Eric du regard. Derrière lui, ses deux acolytes se rapprochèrent de façon menaçante, comme pour l'épauler.

Eric ne souriais plus. Et je vis avec appréhension Pam et l'autre vampire se mettre en position de combat. Godric lui, se tenait toujours à l'écart.

« -Serait-ce des menaces Alecto ? » Gronda Eric de sa voix de basse.

« -Vois en mes paroles ce que tu veux, Eric, mais permet moi tout de même de te rappeler que j'ai 200 ans de plus que toi. Ce que tu me refuse je peux te le prendre par la force… »

A ma grande surprise Eric éclata de rire à ces paroles.

« -Je suis donc chanceux d'avoir un vampire âgé de plus de 2000ans avec moi. » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

A ces mots, Godric s'avança afin de se tenir bien en évidence aux cotés de sa progéniture. Il ne dit rien mais ce contenta de regarder longuement les trois vampires un par un. Ces derniers semblaient être légèrement mal à l'aise face à ce regard millénaire qui semblait les écraser sous son poids, moi-même j'en avais la chair de poule. Il était évident qu'Alecto était désarçonné par cette démonstration de force. Il contemplait à présent Godric avec un respect mêlé d'une certaine terreur.

« -Eric. » Repris-il, cette fois de façon beaucoup moins vindicative. « Je ne suis pas là pour causer des troubles. Je cherche seulement un endroit où ma progéniture et moi-même pourrons être en sécurité. Markham ne reculera devant rien pour nous voir morts, il enverra bientôt ses hommes après nous… »

Eric sembla un instant réfléchir à ces paroles avant de statuer :

« -J'accepterais de t'accueillir sur mon territoire et assurerais ta protection si tu me jures fidélité et allégeance. Et cela uniquement si toi et ta progéniture se plient aux règles que j'édicte. Si c'est le cas, vous pourrez vous installer librement dans la ville de Shreveport. De plus, en gage de ta bonne foi, tu guériras l'humain blessé ce soir, rembourseras au propriétaire du bar les dégâts que tu as causé et feras en sorte qu'aucunes des personnes présentes ici ce soir, à l'exception du personnel, ne se rappelle de ce fâcheux incident… Mieux vaut pour vous que votre présence se fasse discrète. »

Alecto avait l'air peu désireux de ployer le genou devant Eric mais il devait vraiment se trouver au pied du mur car il accepta finalement, quoique de mauvaise grâce, les conditions du viking.

Après cela, l'ambiance se détendit passablement. Pressés de prouver leurs bonne volonté, les trois vampires disparurent bientôt dans la nuit afin d'aller hypnotiser les clients qui avaient fui le bar. Alors que j'allais proposer à Sookie de la ramener chez elle Eric se tourna vers nous, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

« -Mes très chères télépathes, il convient que nous ayons une petite discussion. »

Son sourire s'élargi d'autant plus devant nos expressions soupçonneuses.

« -Voyez-vous, » continua-il, « la rumeur s'est répandue dans les autres Etats que j'avais recours aux services de télépathes, ce qui me place virtuellement en position de force par rapport aux autres sheriffs. Or, il est très probable que les espions et tueurs à gages envoyés aux trousses de ce cher Alecto soient également très intéressés par vous. Ce serait l'occasion pour eux de faire d'une pierre deux coups… Je vous suggère donc pour votre protection de venir habiter avec nous à Shreveport. »

« -Impossible ! »

L'exclamation nous avait échappé à Sookie et à moi-même exactement en même temps. Eric haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Impossible, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre travail ici, ni les gens qui comptes pour nous ! » Asséna ma collègue d'un ton catégorique.

Alors que je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, Eric leva les deux mains comme pour signifier sa reddition.

« -Très bien, très bien ! Vous pouvez rester à Bontemps mais il serait mieux que vous habitiez ensembles… Il me serait ainsi plus facile de dépêcher quelqu'un de confiance pour assurer votre protection. »

Bien que je n'appréciai guère qu'il nous force ainsi la main, la solution qu'il proposait était de loin la moins contraignante. Je fis mentalement savoir à Sookie que j'étais d'accord avec cette idée.

« -Entendu. » Dit elle finalement d'un ton résigné. « Melina viendra habiter chez moi. »

« -Et je peux me charger de la protection ! » Proposa Pam de sa voix veloutée tout en nous adressant un clin d'œil qui me donna des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

« -Hors de question. » Trancha Eric d'une voix sans appel. « J'ai besoin de toi au Fangtasia. Toi Enobaria en revanche… »

Il avait dit cela tout en se tournant vers la vampire que je ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière eu l'air de ne pas apprécier du tout l'idée. Ce devait être une autre de ces vampires qui méprisait viscéralement les humains…

Surgissant de nulle part, une voix vint cependant signer sa liberté, faisant littéralement s'emballer mon rythme cardiaque une fois de plus :

« -Je m'en charge. »

Godric.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

**L'écriture de ce chapitre a été extrêmement laborieuse du fait d'un énorme manque d'imagination et de motivation. J'espère que cette suite vous à plu néanmoins. Je suis de moins en moins satisfaite du rendu général de cette fanfiction, j'envisage donc de la refaire voire de l'abandonner.**


	6. Ménage à trois

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme je laissais bruyamment tomber ma lourde valise de voyage sur le parquet centenaire de la maison de Sookie.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode du Merlotte et j'étais en pleine opération déménagement. Le soleil tapait dur en cette fin d'après midi de juillet et j'étais littéralement en sueur. Sookie et moi-même avions toutes les deux pris une demi-journée de libre afin de me permettre d'emménager au plus vite. Si ma collègue s'était employée à préparer ma nouvelle chambre, je m'étais chargée d'aller réunir mes maigres effets personnels afin de les ramener dans mon nouveau chez moi.

Sortant de la cuisine, Sookie m'accueilli avec un grand sourire et me proposa de m'aider à monter ma pesante valise au premier étage. Je ne réfléchi pas deux fois avant d'accepter sa généreuse proposition. En effet, bien que je n'eu pas un nombre impressionnant d'affaires en ma possession, jamais beaucoup les livres et ces derniers alourdissaient considérablement mon sac.

Après nous être escrimées vaillamment à amener notre fardeau à destination, ma collègue et toute nouvelle colocataire m'invita à venir boire un verre sur la terrasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions confortablement installées à l'abri des rayons brûlants du soleil, un verre d'orangeade à la main. Après avoir discuté quelques temps de sujets relativement banals, ce fut finalement Sookie qui évoqua la première le sujet qui pesait silencieusement entre nous depuis que nous nous étions retrouvées.

« -C'est ce soir que Godric commence sa garde. » Énonça-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

Alors que je saluais ses paroles d'un hochement de tête silencieux tout en prenant une généreuse gorgée de ma citronnade, elle poursuivi :

- « Finalement, je ne suis pas fâchée qu'il se soit proposé à la place d'Enobaria… »

Je pouvais difficilement la contredire sur ce point. En effet, après qu'Erik se fut débarrassé des vampires nouvellement arrivés, il avait réussi à convaincre son créateur de rentrer avec lui à Shreveport afin de régler une affaire urgente avant que ce dernier ne commence sa mission de baby-sitter pour télépathes. Durant ce court laps de temps, il avait chargé Enobaria de garder un œil sur nous. Dire que la vampire avait été déplue était un euphémisme… Elle avait certes exécuté les ordres de son sheriff, faisant les allers-retours entre la maison de Sookie et mon appartement afin de s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre nous ne se trouvait en mauvaise posture, elle s'était montrée avec nous d'une froideur extrême, parfois à la limite de l'agressivité. Même si la perspective d'être en contact prolongé avec Godric me mettait sur le grill, sa présence était toujours préférable à l'aura malfaisante que dégageait l'autre vampire.

Il avait été convenu que Godric nous rejoindrait dès la nuit tombée et qu'il resterait toutes les nuits sans exceptions jusqu'au moment où Erik pourrait être certains que nous ne courrions plus aucuns dangers. Je me fis la remarque que le vampire millénaire allait très certainement s'ennuyer ferme à nos cotés. En effet, ni Sookie, ni moi-même n'avions revus Alecto et ses sbires. Nous n'avions pas non plus aperçu de nouveaux vampires dans les parages. Je commençais de plus en plus à me demander si Erik n'était tout simplement pas devenu paranoïaque avec les années et si cette surveillance rapprochée ne s'avérerait pas être finalement inutile.

«_Prudence est mère de sureté ! »_ Me dis-je intérieurement en me souvenant de cet adage que ma grand-mère maternelle ne cessait de répéter de son vivant. Avec la présence intimidante de Godric à nos coté, je souhaitais par avance bon courage à nos éventuels agresseurs. J'avais beau ne pas connaître grand-chose aux vampires, Sookie m'en avait assez dit pour que je comprenne que l'âge était synonyme d'autorité pour cette espèce et que Godric avec ses 2000 ans d'existence était un des plus vieux vampires de l'état, si ce n'était du pays...

Je me demandais brusquement où ce dernier allait résider durant les prochaines semaines, voire les prochains mois. Alors que j'exprimais mon interrogation à Sookie cette dernière me répondit qu'Erik avait fait équiper la vieille demeure Stackhouse d'une chambre pour vampire dernier cri, dissimulée par l'armoire en acajou massif du salon.

L'idée de vivre littéralement sous le même toit que mon héro d'enfance me mettait mal à l'aise mais il aurait été impoli et stupide de refuser le gîte à Godric pour cette raison lorsqu'il se proposait de veiller sur nos vies. Je pris juste bonne note de fermer systématiquement la porte à clef lorsque je serais dans la salle de bain afin de m'éviter bien des situations délicates.

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, Sookie me proposa de passer à table. Tous ces changements m'avaient ouverts l'appétit et j'acceptais sa proposition avec enthousiasme. Nous dégustions la délicieuse tarte qu'elle avait préparée tout en discutant des derniers potins que nous avions entendus ces derniers temps au Merlotte lorsqu'un frappement sec se fit entendre depuis la porte d'entrée. Je me raidi immédiatement en constatant que la nuit était à présent tombée et que le moment tant redouté était enfin venu. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Sookie nous nous levâmes toutes les deux en même temps afin d'aller accueillir notre nouveau gardien comme il se devait.

L'excitation me faisait réagir bizarrement et je faillis me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Alors que Sookie s'était retournée pour voir ce que je fabriquais je lui adressait un sourire rassurant tout en me fustigeant intérieurement de me conduire comme une pré adolescente immature, l'acné en moins. C'est au moment où je commençais à reprendre contenance qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Comme prévu c'était Godric, parfaitement ponctuel. Ce dernier avait le visage aussi fermé que d'habitude et se contenta de nous saluer d'un bref signe de tête.

« -Bienvenue chez nous ! » Dit Sookie d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. « Tu peux entrer. » Ajouta-t-elle alors que Godric restait toujours immobile sur le pas de la porte.

Je me reculais précipitamment pour lui laisser la voie libre et le saluait d'une voix que je souhaitais assurée une fois qu'il fut rentré à l'intérieur de la maison. Nous devions former un tableau singulier, tous les trois réunis dans le vestibule sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Le salut vint une fois de plus du coté de Sookie qui s'efforçait de son mieux de meubler le silence afin d'éviter que la tension ne s'installe.

« -Puis-je te proposer un True Blood Godric ? J'ai fais le plein d'AB négatif, je sais que c'est ton préféré. » Proposa t'elle aimablement.

« - Merci ,» répondit il de sa voix de basse, «mais je n'ai pas faim. Je me suis nourri avant de quitter Shreveport. »

Ne voulant pas laisser le silence retomber je pris mon courage à deux mains et proposait aussitôt une autre occupation :

« -Je peux te faire visiter la maison si tu veux… »

Je me raidissais un peu alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, l'intensité de son regard me clouant littéralement sur place. Il avait l'air de considérer avec attention ma proposition.

« -Je devrais commencer à surveiller les environs. » Dit-il finalement. Je masquais de mon mieux ma déception dans un hochement de tête compréhensif mais Sookie décida d'insister.

« - Je pense que nos agresseurs peuvent attendre quelques minutes le temps que tu te familiarises avec les lieux Godric ! » Fit-elle remarquer. « Vous n'avez qu'à faire l'état des lieux pendant que je finis la vaisselle. »

Après une seconde de réflexion il acquiesça finalement. Je lui fis aussitôt signe de me suivre afin de commencer la visite tout en exprimant en pensée à Sookie toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais à son égard.

La maison étant relativement modeste, il n'était pas difficile de s'y repérer. J'indiquais tout d'abord à Godric la direction de la cuisine puis lui fit rapidement voir le salon. Je pris soin de lui montrer l'entrée dissimulée de sa chambre sans oser y descendre avec lui. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucune remarque je décidais de passer directement à l'étage. Nous fîmes rapidement le tour des deux salles de bains et de la chambre d'amis, je lui indiquais de la main la chambre de Sookie et m'immobilisais finalement devant ma propre chambre. J'hésitais un moment à lui montrer puis me fis finalement la remarque que je venais juste d'arriver et que de ce fait cette dernière serait tout à fait présentable, contrairement à mon habitude.

« -Et voici ma chambre ! » Dis-je d'un ton faussement léger tout en ouvrant la porte en grand.

La pièce était baignée par la douce lumière de la lune et était d'une propreté impeccable. Sookie avait du passer plusieurs heures cet après-midi à la récurer de fond en comble. Tout respirait le propre et le lit impeccablement bordé me donnait la furieuse envie de me jeter dessus et de m'y blottir. Compte tenu de ma compagnie actuelle je m'en abstins cependant. Depuis les fenêtres ouvertes une brise légère faisait frémir les rideaux et laissait flotter dans l'air un parfum délicat d'arbres en fleurs. Seule mon énorme valise délaissée sur le tapis détonait dans cette chambre parfaitement ordonnée et agréable.

« -J'ai oublié de la ranger. » Précisais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Alors que Godric semblait scanner la pièce du regard je décidais de pousser l'offensante valise dans un coin. Saisissant la poignée, je tirais de toutes mes forces pour la soulever, non sans difficultés. Puis, un instant plus tard, je ne portais plus rien du tout. Je lançais un regard incrédule vers le vampire qui tenait à présent la valise en équilibre sur son épaule, sans effort apparent.

« -Dois-je la poser à un endroit particulier ? » Me demanda-t-il calmement.

« -Euh… Dans ce placard. » Dis-je en lui désignant de la main gauche un grand rangement à coté du lit, passablement surprise de le voir se comporter comme un vulgaire valet de chambre. Envieuse, je le regardais s'avancer et déposer facilement la pesante valise dans le placard désigné.

« -C'est trop injuste ! » M'exclamais-je en repensant aux heures d'efforts que j'avais passées à transporter ce fardeau d'un lieu à un autre sous une chaleur écrasante.

Je cru un instant distinguer un sourire fugace sur son visage.

« -Les vampires sont tellement avantagés ! Continuais-je. « Ils sont rapides, résistants, puissants et peuvent guérir des blessures les plus graves… »

« -Etre un vampire implique aussi de nombreux désavantages.» Répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « Avec le temps tous ces pouvoirs tendent à devenir… lassants. »

Il avait cet air vide que je lui avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il se laissait gagner par ses sombres pensées et par le désespoir. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état, sa mélancolie me rendait étrangement triste.

« -En tout cas c'est toujours aussi impressionnant à voir ! » M'exclamais-je pour alléger l'atmosphère. Puis, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, j'ajoutais : « Quand j'étais jeune j'ai vu un vampire hypnotiser un homme. C'est la chose la plus incroyable à laquelle j'ai assisté de ma vie! »

Godric n'eu l'air d'avoir aucune réaction particulière à ma déclaration. Néanmoins, en observant son visage avec minutie je pu voir sa mâchoire se durcir imperceptiblement.

« -Hypnotiser un humain devant un enfant avant la Grande Révélation... Ce vampire devait être inconscient. » Asséna t'il d'un ton dur.

Désarçonnée par son agressivité latente je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« -Merci pour la visite. Je dois aller sécuriser les environs à présent. »

Sur ces paroles, il disparu en un instant de sa vitesse surhumaine, me laissant seule dans ma chambre impeccablement rangée. Je laissais échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme pour la deuxième fois de la journée et m'avançait en traînant des pieds vers le lit. Il lui avait suffit de quelques mots pour détruire mon bel enthousiasme. Ce Godric là était tellement négatif, tellement dur envers sa propre race… J'avais du mal à apercevoir en lui le vampire plein de bonté qui m'avait porté secours à l'époque. Alors que je m'affalais sur le matelas, cédant peu à peu au sommeil, je me fis la remarque que cette collocation risquait d'être des plus compliquées.

…

**Je m'excuse par avance pour la platitude de ce chapitre charnière, pauvre en action. Il m'était néanmoins indispensable pour préparer la suite de l'intrigue.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont réagis au chapitre précédent, ce sont vos avis qui m'aident à trouver la motivation et l'inspiration pour poursuivre l'écriture.**

**Je profite de cette note pour demander à tout hasard si un de mes lecteurs serait intéressé pour effectuer un travail de relecture et de remodelage de cette fanfiction en partenariat avec moi-même. Bien plus qu'un simple correcteur je recherche une personne qui serait motivée pour compléter cette histoire, y ajouter des détails, modifier certaines tournures de phrases pour leur donner plus d'impact, apporter sa propre vision des choses… Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, merci de me contacter par MP.**


End file.
